


Snack

by LaCroixWitch



Series: The growing pains of a late-blooming Shadowhunter [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood is clueless, Alec Lightwood-centric, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Plot/Plotless, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Shadowhunter Training, Slang, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19489105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/pseuds/LaCroixWitch
Summary: When you don't keep up with the times, sometimes a compliment sounds like an insult.





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shadowhunters or anything related to the series. I promise.

Moonlight filtered through the stained glass of the training room windows, candlelight illuminating the stone walls. It had still been daylight when Alexander came in to practice, and it was now encroaching on the early hours of the morning.

Jace sensed something was off in the parabatai bond, struggling to sleep because of Alec’s chaotic energy. He shuffled into the training room, pajama pants slung low on his hips, his long, undercut hair standing up in a disheveled mound on his head. 

“Alec, what the hell are you doing practicing at midnight? This is what, the fifth hour you’ve been going at it?” Jace rubbed at his sleepy eyes. 

“I’m off my game, Jace.” Alec swung around, roundhouse kicking the punching bag before leaping backward in a graceful flip. “I can’t just rely on my bow, it doesn’t keep the rest of my body in fighting shape.” He grabbed two seraph blades from the floor, jumping high and landing back down in a crouch, poised to attack. “You’re welcome to join me, I could use my best sparring partner.”

“Sure thing-- I’ll join you in the morning, like a normal person. Come on, you need to sleep.” He cautiously approached his parabatai, who seemed much more on edge than his normal bitchy self. “I’d be able to sense it through our bond if you weren’t in fighting shape, Alec. All I’m sensing is that you’re stressed about something, and running yourself ragged will only make it worse.”

Alec grunted, tossing the blades to the ground. The metallic clang echoed through the sanctuary. 

“Well, either the bond is off or your standards are low, because I know I need to tone up.” Alec returned to the standing bag, punching hard enough that it swung almost to the floor. He had neglected to wrap his hands-- probably a self-punishing choice -- and his knuckles were split and bloody. 

“Why the hell would you think that, you’re the best fighter I know.” He paused, smirking. “Except for me, of course.”

“Now is not the time for your cockiness. So either train with me or go back to bed, you’re distracting me.” He switched to palm strikes, carefully focusing on the angle of contact, pulling back his fingers and hitting with the heel of his hand. 

“It’s a bit hard to sleep when you’re this worked up. I know something is bothering you, what is it?”

Alec finally stopped, his hand catching the punching bag as it swung back up. His chest was heaving, his ebony hair soaked with sweat. Controlling his breath, he closed his eyes, trying to center himself.

“You’re right. You’re my parabatai, I shouldn’t hide anything from you. It’s just a little awkward, okay?”

“I’m all ears.” Jace leaned casually against a stone column.   
  
“It’s Magnus. He-”

“Magnus made you this upset? I thought you guys were good?”

“We are, it’s just…” Alec slid his hand down his face. He was embarrassed to admit his insecurity, but he knew he had to. “He called me fat. Or like, soft or something, I’m not really sure.”

Jace chuckled.

“Wait. Magnus- The same Magnus who hasn’t stopped overtly hitting on you since the day you met? The guy who goes out of his way to make everyone uncomfortable by telling us all how gorgeous he thinks you are? I find this hard to believe. What exactly did he say?” 

“He called me a _snack._ Snack foods are unhealthy, they make you fat. They’re junk food.” 

Jace found it impossible to hold back his giggles. 

“I know you spend most of your time locked up in the Institute, but you should really take some time to learn today’s slang.”

“What, why?” Alec was genuinely clueless.

“Let me see if I can break this down for you. _Snacks_ are yummy. Yummy, delicious, sweet- these are all adjectives I’m sure even you can glean the meaning of in a… romantic context.”

“Yes, and?”

“Snack is like calling you sexy. Like he wants to take a bite out of you.”

“Are you sure? That doesn’t really make a whole lot of sense…” 

“I can 100% assure you. Just ask any of the women I’ve called a _snack_ before.”

“I’d really rather not.” Alec quipped. He was still on edge, but slowly coming down. If he wasn’t already flushed from the intense exercise, a strong blush would’ve betrayed him. 

“You gonna go to bed now? Now that your self esteem is restored?”

There was a pause as Alec walked over to the equipment table, putting each weapon back in its proper place. He was clearly stalling, trying to save face by appearing responsible. Jace watched as Alec snuffed out each candle one by one before flipping off the lights. When there was no more busy work to be done, Alec finally surrendered, following behind Jace.

_I never thought I’d see the day where someone called my parabatai a snack._

Needless to say, Jace was proud.


End file.
